Wild Kitten
by Chibi Shamps
Summary: On-Hold WKRanma crossover. Aya has a sister called Ranko. She returned from a twelve years training trip. How will Weiss react. What will happen when she meet Schwarz?
1. Is That You?

Wild Kitten  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or Ranma 1/2.  
  
"..." - talking  
/.../ - thoughts  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prologue: Is That You?  
  
  
Aya sighed as he looked around the empty store. Omi had gone to school, Ken went shopping for a new soccer ball and God knows where Yohji is. He stared at the distance remembering the good times he spent with his energetic little sister. He smiled as he remembered how they have played together in the backyard. Today is exactly twelve years since their father, Genma, took her on a training trip.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Nii-chan," Ranko cried. "I'm going to miss you and mommy so much."  
  
Ran AKA Aya hugged his little sister. "I'm going to miss you too, imouto-chan. Here I've got something for you." He took out a silver necklace with a small pendant with her name engraved on it.  
  
"It's so pretty! I love it. Thank you, nii-chan." Ranko hugged her older brother tightly. "Promise you wouldn't forget me?"  
  
"I promise, Ko-chan."  
  
"Ranko, come. We have to leave now," a voice called out.  
  
"Coming, daddy," Ranko yelled. She hugged Ran once more and dashed to where their father was waiting.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
He had refused to practise the Anything-Goes unarmed combat preferring the Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu (AN: Don't own this one either) sword art instead. He remembered the look of disappointment in his father's eyes when he told him he wanted to practise the sword with his mom, Nodoka. Ever since that incident Genma started to ignore him concentrating on his little sister. When she was four, Genma decided to take her on a training trip telling Nodoka they will return in three years time. But five years have passed with no sign of them. In the sixth year Nodoka was diagnosed with cancer and died shortly after. She never saw her husband or her daughter but Aya stayed with her the whole time she was sick.   
  
Tears slipped down Aya's cheek. /Oh, I missed you so much, Ko-chan/.  
  
The small bell rang signalling somebody's entrance. Aya quickly wiped the tears and put on the cold mask he usually wore. He looked up and saw a girl around about sixteen with flaming red hair tied in a pigtail. She was wearing a red Chinese silk shirt with a pair of black pants.  
  
"Ran-niichan?" asked the girl.  
  
Aya gasped. "Ko-chan?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
  
~~End Prologue~~  
  
Author's Note: Well what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review! If I don't get enough review then I won't continue it. 


	2. Introductions

Wild Kitten  
  
Disclaimer: Oh man, do I have to tell you again? Fine, fine. I don't own any of these characters.  
  
"..." - talking  
/.../ - thoughts  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: Introductions  
  
  
The girl jumped over the counter and hugged him. "Nii-chan!"  
  
Aya hugged back tightly and whispered, "Ko-chan. I've missed you a lot."  
  
Ranko winced slightly but Aya didn't notice. "Me too, nii-chan," she cried on his chest.  
  
The doorbell rang again. Aya looked up and saw Yohji standing there shocked but the shocked look quickly changed into a sly smirk.  
  
"Well, well, well. It looks like Mr. Sub-Zero has found himself a cute little girlfriend."  
  
Aya scowled. "Shut up, Yohji. For your information, Ranko is not my girlfriend. She's my sister."  
  
Yohji's jaw dropped in surprise. "You have a sister?" he blurted out.  
  
"Nii-chan? Who is he?" Ranko asked curiously.  
  
Before he could answer however, the other members of Weiss entered and saw Aya hugging a girl. Their jaws dropped to the floor. The same thought went through their minds. /Aya the self proclaimed Mr. Sub-Zero is hugging a girl?!! The world is gonna end!/  
  
"Aya, if you don't mind me asking, who is she?" Omi asked being the first one to recover.  
  
Aya sighed. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my sister, Ranko."  
  
"Hi! Nice to meet you all!" Ranko chirped. She didn't tell him but she was totally exhausted because she hadn't any sleep for a couple of days and she was ready to collapse. Not to mention she got a little accident on her way here.  
  
Questions started flying after this statement.  
  
"Since when did you have a sister?"  
  
"Wow, she's a babe. Is she over eighteen?  
  
"S-s-sister?"  
  
Aya sighed again. This is going to be a long morning but he's happy that his little sister is back. "Everyone quiet!"  
  
All the noise stopped suddenly.  
  
"Good. Now, I'm sure you all like some explanation-"  
  
"Hell, yes!"   
  
Aya glared at Yohji. "But I don't know the full story myself so I will tell you what I know then I'll let my sis explain the rest of it. Do you agree, Ranko?" he turned to his sister but found her laying on the counter with her eyes closed. She looked tired and a bit pale. Aya rushed over to her side worried.  
  
"Ko-chan? Are you okay?" he asked gently.  
  
Ranko opened her eyes a bit and whispered, "I'm okay."  
  
"Don't lie to me. You don't look very well."  
  
"I'm just a bit tired that's all," she said weakly. "Don't worry I'll be fine after a little rest." She closed her eyes again and   
fell asleep.  
  
Aya put his hand on her forehead. "Shit! She's burning up. We need to get her to the hospital fast!"  
  
"I'll call a cab." Omi ran to the phone and dialed a number.  
  
Aya nodded distractedly. He was deathly afraid for his sister. He just found her and didn't want to lose her again. He picked her up and a slight gasp escaped her. Aya looked down and saw blood seeping out of her clothes. He lifted the shirt a bit and saw a bullet wound. His eyes widened and then narrowed. /Whoever did this is going to pay dearly,/ he swore silently.  
  
"We have a problem." The others stared at him. "She's been shot."  
  
"What?!" they shouted.  
  
"But who would do that to her?" Omi asked.  
  
"We have no time for this. We have to get her treated quickly."  
  
"The cab is here," Omi informed. "We'll go with you."  
  
Yohji and Ken nodded.  
  
"Fine." Aya strode out the door and into the cab. "Hurry!" he called.  
  
Omi, Ken and Yohji ran out the door and piled into the cab.  
  
"Hospital," Aya ordered the driver. "And step on it!" he glared at the cab driver.  
  
The poor man nodded and sped up not wanting to anger the red head further.  
  
Aya looked down at her sister. /Please be alright, Ko-chan. I can't live without you. You're the only family I have left./  
  
*End Chapter 1*  
  
Author's note: Do you like it? What do you think? All C&C are welcome. Thank you for all the good reviews. I'm really happy so keep reviewing and I might write faster (hint, hint).   
  
  
Replies to questions:  
  
'Bright Shadow' - She will definitely get paired up with somebody and for the curse that is......a secret!  
  
'KuroiKitsune' - Yes. In this story Ranko was born a girl.  
  
'Romilly McAran' - I know it will be hard to compete with all the other good fics but I'm gonna try anyway. In this fanfic, Aya doesn't exist because she is replaced by Ranko. The other Ranko characters will turn up eventually but I'm not telling who and for the curse that is......a secret! I don't think I'll write a yaoi this time but I might write another one with M/M relationship.  
  
'SheFury' - I will have he involved with someone but I'm not telling yet. As for Schreient, I'm not that well versed in Weiss Kruez so I'm not sure but we'll see. 


	3. Discoveries and Mad Manx

Wild Kitten  
  
Disclaimer: Meow, purr, meow, meow (that means I don't own these characters).  
  
"..." - talking  
/.../ - thoughts  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2: Discoveries and Mad Manx.  
  
All of them arrived in the hospital in fifteen minutes and Ranko was growing paler. Aya rushed inside leaving the others to pay the cab.  
  
Aya went straight to the emergency room paying no heed to the nurses and doctors who tried to stop him. Finally he reached the room that he wanted.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" asked the doctor. He was a tall man with a brown hair. He has a pair of glasses and looked to be around 20 years of age.  
  
"Yes, Kritiker." As soon as Aya said those words, he was ushered inside the room.  
  
It was a big room with all the advanced medical equipments. The room has ten beds and Aya laid Ranko down on one of them.  
  
"I'm Doctor Tofu. Now, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
Aya gestured to the bed and said in a cold voice, "She's been shot and I want you to take care of her or I'll kill you."  
  
Tofu seemed to be unperturbed by the threat and moved to check on the girl's wound. He was about to open Ranko's shirt when somebody gripped his hand.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Aya growled.  
  
"Look, Mr..."  
  
"Fujimiya. Aya Fujimiya."  
  
"Well, Mr. Fujimiya, I have to remove the shirt because I need to check her injury and the shirt is interfering."  
  
Aya debated it for a while and then replied, "Fine. But do anything and you will regret it."  
  
"You have my promise," Tofu said calmly. Aya released his grip on the doctor's hands and Tofu removed the shirt from Ranko carefully. He gasped when he saw her body.  
  
Aya heard the doctor gasped and was about to hurt him for looking at his sister's body when he saw the number of scars on her body. Furious would be an understatement.  
  
The doctor saw how mad Aya was and told him, "Mr. Fujimiya? Could you please step outside? I promise nothing would happen to her."  
  
Aya was about to refuse when he saw the doctor's firm stare and relented. He walked to the door then turned around. "If you harm one hair..." he left the threat hanging and stepped outside.  
  
*Inside*  
Tofu sighed and began inspecting the bullet wound. Fortunately, the bullet went straight through and didn't hit any vital organ. He washed the wound carefully with some alcohol, stitched it up and bandaged it tightly. Once that is finished, he started inspecting her scars. Some scars were done deliberately as if she's been tortured but the others seemed to be from numerous fights. /Who would do that to this poor girl?/ he thought sadly. He walked towards the door and opened it.  
  
*Outside*  
Aya stepped out and saw his team mates sitting in the waiting area. Ken was the first one to notice him. "How is she?"  
  
"I don't know." Aya ran his fingers through his red hair. He look distressed. He sunk down into the chair next to Omi and stayed silent for a minute or two.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine, Aya-kun," Omi insisted, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Thanks, Omi."  
  
"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's too hot to die like that," (AN: Guess who?) Yohji (AN: As if you didn't know.) said.  
  
"Shut up, Yohji," Aya snapped.  
  
"I'm hurt. I'm just trying to be positive." Yohji put on a fake hurt puppy look.  
  
"Yohji, I'm warning you," Aya snarled. He was not in the mood for Yohji's comments and he was ready to jumped on Yohji being the overprotective brother he is. Nobody talks like that about his sister.  
  
But before a fight could break out, Omi interfered. "Please, don't fight. This is a hospital."  
  
Aya glared once more at Yohji before sitting back down. "Fine, but make one more comment about her and SHINE."  
  
Yohji gulped nervously at the death glare Aya directed at him full blast.  
  
An hour has passed but for Aya it felt like eternity. He wanted to know how Ranko is doing but he refrained himself from busting into the room.  
  
Finally, the door opened. Aya jumped to his feet. "How is she, Doctor?"  
  
Tofu smiled. "Fortunately, the bullet didn't hit any vital organ but she has lost quite a lot of blood so I want her to stay in bed for at least two weeks. Until then, she can't do anything strenuous or the wound will open. And finally, she has to eat more nutritious food. It seems that she has been undernourished so she'll need to eat more to regain her strength."  
  
"Thank you, doctor," Aya said gratefully. He's reliefed that his sister is okay.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Fujimiya, I would like to talk to you privately in my office for a second." He gestured to the small room next to the Kritiker's emergency room. (AN: I don't know what to call it so I just made it up.)  
  
Aya shrugged and followed the doctor into his office. Tofu closed the door and motioned for Aya to sit down. Aya shook his head. Tofu took a deep breath and started, "I'm sure you noticed the scars on her body."  
  
Aya nodded, holding his temper in check at the mention of scars. "Yes, I did."  
  
"Well, it seems that some of the scars have been done deliberately."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Tofy took another deep breath and said, "Those scars are signs of torture. I'm guessing she had been tortured for a while."  
  
"WHAT!" Aya tried to restrain his temper and not lash out at the young doctor who saved his sister's life but it's getting harder to do that. "Excuse me, doctor. I need to go now." He gritted his teeth in anger.  
  
Tofu nodded hastily. "Yes, I understand."  
  
Aya opened the door with such force, he almost ripped it off its hinges. He walked angrily outside and into the Kritiker's emergency room, not paying attention to his other team mates.  
  
When he got inside, his anger drained away as he saw his sister laying on the bed sleeping peacefully. Her face was still pale but it didn't look as bad as before. He approached the bed slowly examining her closely. He's happy his little sister is back but his eyes narrowed when he thought about the person who had shot and tortured her. /They will pay,/ Aya swore. Suddenly she started trashing about. Her face twisted as if she's in pain. "Please don't hurt me," she whimpered in her sleep. "No, no, NO! Let me go."  
  
Aya hugged her, trying to calm the girl down. Finally, she started relaxing and fell into a dreamless sleep. He stroked Ranko's face gently and watched her chest (AN: Not like that, you hentais!) rising and falling steadily. /I'm sorry for not protecting you, Ko-chan but I promise nobody will ever hurt you again./   
  
He heard footsteps and turned. He saw his team mates looking like they've seen a ghost.  
  
"What happened?" Aya asked them.  
  
They stayed silent and slowly pointed behind them. Aya paled when he saw who was standing behind them.  
  
"Manx!" He tried to stay still and not run away but it's almost impossible with Manx looking at him furiously. She shot him a look that says you-better-explain-now-and-fast-before-I-rip-you-into-shreds.  
  
At that time, Ranko decided to wake up. "Uugh," she moaned clutching her side.  
  
"Ko-chan!" Aya hugged the smaller redhead gently.  
  
Ranko opened her eyes blearily. "Ran-niichan?" She looked at him and then saw a strange lady who is looking upset standing behind him. "Who is she?" She indicated behind him.  
  
Aya turned and saw one pissed Manx. "That is Manx, Ko-chan. Manx, I would like you to meet my sister, Ranko."  
  
  
*End Chapter 2*  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long but I'm trying my best. I had so many homework, assignments and tests so I didn't have time to write anything (evil teachers!). I made it a bit longer so I hope you won't be mad at me for the delay *gives the cutest puppy dog look*. Anyway, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Please keep reviewing!  
  
Pairings - start voting, people!!!  
Ranko/Nagi  
Ranko/Schudich  
Ranko/Omi  
Ranko/Ken  
Ranko/Yohji  
I'm sorry Crawford and Farfello fans but she won't be paired up with them.  
  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
'_Krypt_' - Heh, heh, heh. Don't you just love crossovers. *Glomps Kenshin* He's soooo cute.  
  
'SheFury and Friends' - Sorry, I can't say who shot Ranko yet because that will ruin the story so please be patient.  
  
'Ranaya, Lady Adako, Firaga, FireGoddess and Friends' - Of course, Ran will beat up the person who shot Ranko. You doubt me? I'm hurt *grins*. Thanks for the idea for the pairing but you can decide who she will be with so VOTE!  
  
'Nightwings' - Thanks. I'm glad you like it. Keep reviewing!  
  
'Romilly McAran' - Sorry if the chapters are so short but if I write longer ones then it will take more time. As for the Schreient girls, if there's a lot of demand for them, I will include them in the story.  
  
'LadyWatery' - Thanks. I'm happy that you liked it. I never watched Weiss Kruez before but I'm hoping I could get a hold of the DVDs soon. 


	4. Surprise, surprise!

Wild Kitten  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please, please, please don't sue me. I'm only a poor student with a broken CD player and wanted something to do.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3: Surprise, surprise!  
  
  
Last time:  
  
Ranko opened her eyes blearily. "Ran-niichan?" She looked at him and then saw a strange lady who is looking upset standing behind him. "Who is she?" She indicated behind him.  
  
Aya turned and saw one pissed Manx. "That is Manx, Ko-chan. Manx, I would like you to meet my sister, Ranko."  
  
This time:  
  
"What?! Since when did you have a sister?" Manx grabbed Aya's shirt and glared at him. "You better explain fast before I take that katana of yours and use it to slice you into pieces."  
  
Outside Aya was expressionless but inside he was panicking. He had never seen Manx this angry. However God was taking pity on him today because a voice said, "Leave my brother alone."  
  
Manx turned her attention from Aya to look at the girl who was glaring at her. "Holy shit!" Manx exclaimed when she saw Ranko's aura burst into life.  
  
"I repeat leave my brother alone," she stated calmly but the anger in her eyes was evident.  
  
Manx quickly let go of Aya and backed away in fear. The members of Weiss including Aya were frozen on spot. They looked at the small redhead in awe and fear.  
  
"Nii-chan? Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Ranko asked him concerned.  
  
Aya smiled at her concern and patted her head. "I'm fine, imouto-chan. Thank you for defending me."  
  
She smiled at him widely. "Can we leave now? I'm hungry."  
  
"Sure. But could you wait a second? I need to speak with Manx and the others first."  
  
"But that lady might hurt you," Ranko protested.  
  
"Don't worry. Nothing will happen," he assured her.  
  
"Okay, if you say so, nii-chan."  
  
He gave her a quick hug taking care of her wound and ruffled her hair affectionately. Then he turned towards the door motioning for his team mates and Manx to follow him outside.  
  
*Outside*  
  
"What the hell was that?" Manx exploded. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.  
  
"That was a battle aura," Aya stated calmly.  
  
"What's a battle aura, Aya-kun?" Omi asked curiously.  
  
"I'm not fairly sure myself but I think it's an aura a person projected when their emotions are strong enough. It usually comes up when a person is about to battle to enchance their abilities and it takes years of practise to summon one without any apparent effort."  
  
"You mean she's very powerful?" Manx was glad her voice came out steady. She couldn't handle anymore today. She made a mental note to ask Persia for a raise.  
  
"I assume so because she had been training martial arts since she could walk," Aya said with a tinge of sadness.  
  
"Okay, now that is settled I would like an explanation from you, Abyssinian. What the hell were you thinking bringing that girl into Kritiker's emergency room? When I received a call I thought something had happened to you four but I didn't recall giving you any mission." Manx didn't want to admit it but she's worrie about them. She had unconsiously grown fond of them and began to think of them as her family.  
  
"This is the fastest way I know to get medical attention," Aya replied coldly.  
  
"This is reserved for Kritiker's operatives only!"   
  
"Hn," Aya grunted.  
  
The rest of Weiss watched the argument silently. They didn't want Manx or Aya's wrath to be brought upon them.  
  
Yohji leant close to Ken's ear and whispered, "It's a lover's quarrel."  
  
Ken quickly shushed him and looked around to see if anybody had noticed it but Aya and Manx were too busy arguing with each other. He heard the door creaked open and turned to see Ranko walking out slowly hands covering her wound.  
  
Aya stopped arguing with Manx and noticed his sister walking out of the room. He immediately rushed to her side.  
  
Manx blinked as she saw the redheaded man was no longer in front of her. She turned around to see Aya chastising Ranko for not staying in the room. She smiled slightly. /It seems that he is starting to break down the wall around him./  
  
"Ranko! What are you doing?" Aya admonished. He picked her up so she wouldn't put a strain on her bullet wound.  
  
"I'm sorry, nii-chan, but I'm hungry," she whined. Her stomach started to grumble to emphasise the point.  
  
Aya chuckled. "Okay, okay. We'll get something to eat."  
  
Omi, Ken, Yohji and Manx blinked. They couldn't believe their ears. Aya actually chuckled.  
  
"Is there something wrong with my ears because I swear I just heard Aya chuckled," Yohji said in disbelief.  
  
"No you heard right. He did," Manx stated calmly. She walked off and left the three stunned people behind.  
  
"Are you coming?" said an impatient Aya carrying Ranko.  
  
They snapped out of their stupor and started stumbling towards an irate Aya and a giggling Ranko.  
  
"Where are we going, Aya-kun?" asked Omi.  
  
"I figured we could go to McDonalds because it's not too far away."  
  
"Sure that's fine with me. What about you, Ken, Yohji?"  
  
"Why not?" Yohji shrugged.  
  
"Yeah! McDonalds!" Ken cheered.  
  
Aya sweatdropped at his behaviour and Ranko started giggling again. "Ran-niichan, you have funny friends."  
  
Aya mock glared at her. "I'm glad you approve," he said sarcastically.  
  
Yohji almost fainted when Aya said something sarcastic. /I need a cigarette and a drink./ He focused back to the present and saw the others leaving. He ran after them. "Hey, wait up!"  
  
They stepped outside the hospital and walked to the place across the street with the McDonalds sign.  
  
Inside, it wasn't too crowded. Only a few people occupied the tables so they picked a table close to the window.  
  
"Ko-chan, what would you like to eat?" Aya asked after putting her down in one of the seats.  
  
"Hmmm. I'll take 4 Chesseburgers(C), 3 BigMacs(C), 6 large fries and 3 Cokes," she said after a while.  
  
"Huh?" Yohji said intelligently.  
  
"Are you sure you could finish all that, Ranko-san?" Omi asked a bit stunned that this petite redhead could eat that much.  
  
"Yeah! I'm really hungry you know," she pouted cutely.  
  
Aya smiled. /She still the same Ko-chan./ He turned back to his team mates. "Do you guys want anything?"  
  
"I'll just have a Cheeseburger(C) and a Coke, Aya-kun," Omi replied.  
  
"2 Chicken Burgers(C) and a large Coke," Ken said.  
  
"Nothing for me," Yohji shook his head.  
  
"Okay, so that's 5 Cheese Burgers(C), 3 BigMacs(C), 2 Chicken Burgers(C), 6 large fries and 5 Cokes. I'll be right back." He walked towards the counter and repeated the list at the server.  
  
A minute later the food arrived (AN: Talk about fast service!) and they all dug into it except Aya and Yohji who is smoking.  
  
"Ran-niichan, aren't you going to have anything?" Ranko asked after finishing her 4th Cheese Burger(C) and starting her 1st BigMac(C).  
  
Aya shook his head. "No, I'm not hungry."  
  
"But you must have something to eat," she insisted. She turned to Yohji and said, "You too and get rid of that cigarrete. It's bad for you. Here you can take my BigMacs." She handed one to Aya and the other to Yohji and wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
Aya and Yohji sighed. They decided to humour the girl. Aya opened the wrapper when he saw something. "Schwarz!" he hisses.  
  
Omi, Ken and Yohji stopped eating and looked outside the window. True enough, there was Schuldig and Nagi. They were looking at the Weiss members without any interest and had their eyes only for the readheaded girl. They started walking and went inside the store.   
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Weiss kittens," Schuldig smirked as he and Nagi walked up to them.  
  
*End Chapter 3*  
  
AN: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I wanted to get this chapter out. I also wanted to tell you I will not be able to update until after 14th of June due to exams (Aaaaargh! Panic Attack!!!). However, I will post up Chapter 4 exactly on the 14th so please be patient. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming.  
  
Pairing - this is the result of the vote but it's still open so you can still vote.  
Ranko/Schuldig - 16  
Ranko/Nagi - 12  
Ranko/Ken - 12  
Ranko/Omi - 11  
Ranko/Yohji - 11  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
'Bright Shadow' - Thank you very much for the idea and I don't mind long ramblings because they help me with my story. Keep reviewing.  
  
'_Krypt_' - I'd like to make the chapters longer but it will take more time to come out so please bear with the short one. Thanks for the review.  
  
'Romilly McAran' - Do you like how I handled Manx? I hope you do. As for Schwarz I would never do that to them. I like them a lot especially Schuldig and Nagi. Yes, I have read the story I quite like it actually. Nabiki and Akane deserved what happened to them. Jusenkyo will take part in the story but not quite yet.  
  
'SheFury, Ranaya, Lady Adako, LadyWatery, Firaga, FireGoddess and Friends' :  
SheFury and Ranaya - Yes I have updated. Thank you for being patient and keep reviewing.  
Lady Adako - I might include the Schreient girls but I don't have enough information on them so if you could, please send me their character info to my e-mail cshamps@yahoo.com  
Lady Watery - Does this chapter answer your first question? And as for who tortured Ranko, you have to wait and see.  
Firaga - I have introduced two of the Schwarz boys in this chapter and for Schreient, I need more information on them  
FireGoddess - I can't answer your questions right now so you'll have to wait. If you want I will make her codename Javanese. Thanks for the vote.  
  
'LadyWatery' - Thank you for the explanation. I'm so confused because there are many spellings to his name but I decided to use 'Schuldig'.  
  
'SheFury and Friends' - I can't reveal anything about the curse yet so please be patient. It will be revealed in the 5th chapter.  
  
'Min' - Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
'Drina' - Thanks. I want to make the chapters longer but I can't because it will take longer to come out. I'll try but I won't promise anything.  
  
'Jane' - I don't really mind him being paired with Crawford or Yohji but I'm not writing a yaoi fanfic. 


	5. Schwarz Strikes!

Wild Kitten  
  
Diclaimer: I'm innocent I swear. I don't have anything to do with these characters.  
  
"..." - talking  
/.../ - thought  
~...~ - telepathy  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4: Schwarz Strikes!  
  
*Last time*  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Weiss kittens," Schuldig smirked as he and Nagi walked up to them.  
  
*This time*  
  
"What do you want, Schwarz?" Aya growled. He tensed prepared for battle and saw his team mates doing the same. He shifted a bit to cover Ranko from any harm. She didn't seem to notice being too busy with her food.  
  
"Nothing in particular. Care to introduce the beautiful tenshi?"  
  
Ranko finally looked up and saw an orange haired man and a young boy with brown hair. She couldn't understand anything but she didn't like the way they were looking at her. "Yes? Can I help you?" she asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, you can. What's your name, beautiful?" Schuldig flirted.  
  
"Don't answer him," Aya said sternly.  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt. All I wanted was the young lady's name."  
  
"Go away, Schuldig. We have no business with you," Yohji said darkly.  
  
But Schuldig just ignored Yohji and said to Ranko. "May I have your name?"  
  
Ranko glared at him. "No, you may not."  
  
Schuldig smirked at her attitude and searched her mind....only to find a very strong mental shield which he couldn't break. He was shocked that this girl could protect her mind so well. He focused back to the girl and saw her grinning.  
  
Ranko felt the mental probe and strengthened her mental shield. She had great control of her mind through meditation and she had learnt to develop it throughout her...torture. She's also able to use telepathy but couldn't use it before because she was too weak from the blood loss and exhaustion but now her strength was coming back. She grinned at Schuldig shocked expression. "What's the matter? Can't find your way in?" she taunted.  
  
"I'm surprised you have a very strong mental shield. Not even Crawford's is that good."  
  
The members of Weiss and Nagi looked at him in shocked. /Schuldig, the Mastermind, couldn't probe her mind?/ was the general thought in their mind.  
  
Schuldig, of course, heard this and wasn't very pleased. He redoubled his efforts to break the girl's shield but he failed. He was furious although he kept the same smirk on his face.  
  
Nagi, after living with him for many years, recognised it when Schuldig is angry. A pissed German telepath is a very bad thing. He started backing away slowly. The members of Weiss noticed this and tensed up preparing for battle.  
  
"What's the matter, Schuldig? Too hard for you to handle?" Ranko teased some more. She was enjoying this immensely.  
  
The others looked at her horrified. Does she want to die?  
  
"Ko-chan, be quiet!" Aya hissed.  
  
Ranko flashed him the Don't-worry-I-can-handle-this look. Of course, this did not reassure Aya and he took a step towards her when he heard in his mind. ~Ran-niichan, don't worry. I'm more than a match for that German playboy.~  
  
Aya looked at his sister stunned.  
  
Ranko saw his expression and smiled. She turned back to the fuming German telepath. "Come on, a weak little girl like me shouldn't be a match for you, Mr. Mastermind."  
  
Schuldig stared at her. /How did she know my codename?/  
  
~Simple, I probed your mind. I'm very disappointed. A great telepath like you should have a stronger mental shield.~  
  
Schuldig jumped at the telephatic communication sent to him by Ranko. He glared at her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Me? I'm just a weak little girl," she smirked.  
  
Schuldig rushed at her and grabbed her collar, lifting her up a foot above the floor. Aya moved in to intercept, growling at the German's treatment of his sister but an invisible shield stopped him. He glared at Nagi who created the shield. Nagi looked at him calmly and said, "Don't interfere or you'll regret it. Anyway it looks like she could handle it."  
  
Aya growled again but didn't do anything. He turned back to look at the scene unfolding. /Schuldig, if you harm her in anyway, I will kill you./ he thought, knowing that the German telepath will be able to hear him.  
  
But if Schuldig heard him, he gave no indication of it. He was busy glaring at the red headed girl who had no expression of fear on her face. "Answer me!"  
  
"Now that is for me to know and for you to find out," Ranko grinned. She was thoroughly enjoying this.  
  
Schuldig snarled in frustration and moved his free hand to slap the annoying redhead but it was intercepted by another hand belonging to the girl. He tried again but she gripped his hand tight and wouldn't let go. /Damn, she has a strong grip./  
  
The girl smirked and said, "Why thank you. Would you mind letting me go or should I hurt you first?"  
  
Schuldig snorted. There was no way a girl could beat him.  
  
Ranko saw his expression and knew he what he was thinking without even using telepathy. ~Wanna bet?~ she sent the thought to him.  
  
Schuldig heard the telephatic message and before he could react, he was suddenly lying on the floor with Ranko on top him smiling. It wasn't a nice smile. He struggled but Ranko wasn't a pushover. "Gotcha!" she said.  
  
Nagi and Weiss watched in shock at the girl who defeated Schuldig easily. Then the shock turned into amusement when they heard the German cursing in many different languanges while the girl continued bouncing in her position on his chest. Soon they couldn't hold it it anymore and burst out laughing. Well, Yohji and Ken were laughing hysterically. Aya smirked, while Omi and Nagi tried to maintain a straight face but failing miserably.  
  
"Oh my God, Schuldig got beaten by Aya's little sister. This is too much," Yohji gasped out before joining Ken on the floor laughing again.  
  
Schuldig flushed in anger and growled at the bouncing girl. But he stopped at the sight of her chest bouncing up and down. He kept staring at them drooling.  
  
Ranko bounced happily on top of her victim. She stopped when she saw where he was staring. "Hentai!" she screamed before she slapped him and got off.  
  
Schuldig was shaken out of his reverie by her slap. He nursed his bruised cheek and pouted, "What was that for?"  
  
"That was for staring at my breasts, you pervert!"  
  
Aya heard this and snarled, "How dare you defile my sister! SHI-NE!" with that he lunged at the German telepath intent on killing or at least maiming him. His eyes burning brightly with fury.  
  
Schuldig opted to run this time. He had never seen Abyssinian that mad before. "Well, as much as I wanted to stay and chat we have to go now. Ja." However before he left, he stole a quick kiss from a surprised Ranko. He then hightailed (AN: LOL! Can you imagine Schuldig hightailing? Bwahahaha ^O^) out of there with Nagi following. He didn't notice the furious expression on Ranko's face. Her aura was burning brightly around her and the chairs were melting from the heat. Aya stopped in his tracks when he saw his sister. "Ko-chan! Calm down before you destroy everything!" he shouted.  
  
Ranko didn't react at first then slowly her aura started to dissipate and her expression turned calm again. She looked at the mass destruction of the place and sweatdropped. "Heh, heh, heh. Oops?"  
  
Massive group facefault even Aya was not immune. They heard police sirens in the distance. Apparently, one of the employers called the police when a fight broke out between Ranko and Schuldig. They quickly got out of the place.  
  
After fifteen minutes of running, they arrived at 'Kitty in the Bag' (AN: Could somebody please tell me the Japanese name?). They went upstairs and sat in the living room. All of them except Ranko were exhausted from the day's events. Suddenly, they heard growling. They turned to look at the blushing Ranko.  
  
"Umm, do you have anything to eat?" she asked.  
  
Aya chuckled, remembering how much she usually eats. The others looked at her with their mouths hanging open.  
  
"You're still hungry?" Yohji asked incredulously.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Omi was the first to recover. "I'll take you to the kitchen," he offered.  
  
"Thank you. I don't believe we have been properly introduced. I'm Ranko Fujimiya."  
  
"I'm Omi Tsukiyono. The blond one is Yohji Kudou and the brown haired one is Ken Hidaka."  
  
"Nice to meet you all. Come on, Omi-kun, I'm hungry." She dragged Omi from the living room in search of the kitchen.  
  
Omi blushed at the contact and the nickname.  
  
Yohji stared at their disappearing forms. "Man, she's hot."  
  
He realised a bit too late that it was the wrong thing to say when he found the pointed end of Aya's sharp katana directed at him.  
  
"Now, now, Aya, I'm sure we could talk about it calmly." That said he ran from the room like a bat out of hell with Aya following close behind shouting, "SHI-NE!"  
  
Ken stared dumbly at the retreating pair. "Huh?"  
  
*End Chapter 4*  
  
AN: I'm baaaack! Man, those exams are hard! I'm gonna fail! Waaaaahhhh! Enough with the self pity act. What do you think of this chapter? I made it extra long to make up for lost time. I hope you enjoyed it. Schuldig may act a bit OOC (or a lot) but please ignore it. The OOC-ness is due to my lack of experience in Weiss Kruez. Try to enjoy the chap. BTW I need a beta-reader so if you want to volunteer then send your e-mail address and profile to cshamps@yahoo.com and I'll send the next chapter to you.  
  
Votings are now closed! Should I tell you the winner or should I let you find out yourself? Hmmm.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................I'm not that mean so I'll tell you. The winner is *drumroll* SCHULDIG! I'm sorry if you didn't get your vote. Don't forget to send more reviews!!!!!  
  
Replies to reviews  
  
'Stardog' - I'm glad you enjoyed it. I want the curse to be a surprise so hope you can handle the waiting.  
  
'Bright Shadow' - I'm back! Yes! I hope you like this chapter. It has a lot of Schu in it.  
  
'Nightwings' - Yes, life do suck. Last week I found out I failed my maths analysis task. My parents won't be happy *cringe*. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
'Romilly McAran' - You should be happy now. Schu won! And don't worry, there will be more from the Schwarz boys.  
  
'Lady Adako and LadyWatery' - Thank you! Glad you liked it. Ranko could eat an elephant when she's hungry. She is a growing girl you know ^-^. Thanks a lot for the info. I really appreciate it. As for why Schu and Nagi were staring at Ranko.......it's in the next chapter.  
  
'SheFury, Ranaya, Firaga, FireGoddess and Friends' - As I said before, she could eat an elephant when she's hungry. The theory is that all the food she eats turned into the energy she uses to generate a battle aura and do all those fancy trick. She also won't ever get fat because she move around a lot. Not fair! 


	6. Visions

Wild Kitten  
  
Disclaimer: *Omi cleared his throat* "Ehem, Chibi Shamps doesn't own the characters in this story although she wished she could own Nagi and Omi so she could-" *Omi blushed* "I'm NOT reading that!" *He quickly ran away*  
  
"..." - talking  
/.../ - thought  
~...~ - telepathy  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5: Visions  
  
Unknown to Ranko, Weiss and Schwarz, four figures silently watched the fight between Ranko and Schuldig.  
  
"We finally found her," said one with dark purple-blue hair.  
  
"Do we have to do this? She has done a lot to us and she deserves to be happy," the one with dark blue-green hair said quietly.  
  
"I know but we have to. She's our only hope," the first figure replied.  
  
"I agree with Hell. We have to do this. Don't get me wrong. She's like a little sister to me and the only one to match my beauty but we have no choice," said the figure with blonde hair.  
  
"Tot want to see Ranko-neechan," said the last figure. She had a whitish-aqua coloured hair and in her arm was a stuffed bunny.  
  
"Come on. We better go before somebody noticed us," Hell announced.  
  
Neu, Schoen and Tot nodded and they started walking away.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Schuldig stopped running when he thought he was in a safe enough distance from Abyssinian. He panted a bit and then he heard somebody behind him. He relaxed as he realised it was only Nagi.  
  
~That went well~ he commented sarcastically.  
  
Nagi snickered. "Yeah. Who would have thought you would be beaten by a girl."  
  
Schuldig glared at the younger boy. "Shuddup."  
  
They started walking back to the Schwarz house. When they arrived it was already night time. They opened the front door and heard a voice said, "How did it go?"  
  
Nagi started snickering again.  
  
Schuldig glared at the telekinetic. "We found the girl. She has the same ability as me." He didn't want to mention the fact that she was stronger than him.  
  
"Good. I want you to keep an eye on her," Crawford ordered.  
  
"Bradley," Schuldig drawled. "Aren't you going to tell us what this is all about? How the hell could she have telepathy? Rosenkruez burnt down remember? There shouldn't be another person with the kind of 'gifts' we have."  
  
"Don't call me that," Crawford snapped. He then sighed, "I don't know, Schuldig. The vision didn't show much. All I saw was a girl with flaming red hair merging with a black panther. The image then changed into her fighting alongside us, Weiss and some other figures against a black figure. I couldn't see who the other figures are but I have a feeling they will come soon. The girl is the only one who can save us from destruction. That's the extent of my knowledge."  
  
"Just fucking great," Schuldig said sarcastically. "That really helps. So basically you're saying that you have no idea except that if she dies then the world is doomed."  
  
"If you put it bluntly. Yes. So I want you and Nagi to watch over her and be aware for the other figures that might come into play. Understood?"  
  
Nagi and Schuldig nodded.  
  
"Good. Oh and Nagi?"  
  
"Yes, Crawford?"  
  
"Do a background check on her."  
  
Nagi blushed. "Uh, I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We don't know her name."  
  
Crawford stared at them. "You mean after meeting her you still don't know her name?"  
  
Nagi blushed again. "She was with Weiss and she also wouldn't give us her name."  
  
"Why didn't you probe her mind, Schuldig?" Crawford could feel a headache coming up.  
  
"Mumble, mumble," Schuldig replied while trying to avoid Crawford's eyes.  
  
"What? I can't hear you." Crawford raised his eyebrow at the sulking telepath.  
  
"I can't probe her mind! There, happy?" Schuldig glared at him.  
  
Crawford hid a smirk behind his hand. "You can't?"  
  
"She has a strong mental shield. I couldn't break it," he grumbled.  
  
"I see. Well, try and find out her name and then report back to me."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Schuldig mock saluted.  
  
Meanwhile, Nagi was having a hard time not to burst out laughing. It's not everyday the great telepath get totally humiliated by a girl. That was a once in a lifetime event but he had a feeling there will be more.  
  
~It's not funny!~ Schuldig sent to him.  
  
/Yes, it is/ he countered.  
  
Schuldig growled in frustration and stomped to his room leaving the other two behind. /Just wait. I'll make her sorry for messing with me/ He smirked. He still could feel her soft lips on his. /She'll be mine/  
  
Crawford and Nagi stared at the retreating telepath. Silence followed. "So where's Farfello?" Nagi asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"He's in his room sleeping."  
  
"I better check on him." Nagi started for Farfello's room.  
  
"Don't bother," Crawford said. "He won't be awake for a while. Probably not until tomorrow morning."  
  
Nagi nodded and then he remembered something. "Crawford?"  
  
"Yes, Nagi?"  
  
"I just remembered Balinese mentioned something about that girl being Abyssinian's sister."  
  
Crawford looked at him surprised. "She's Aya's sister?" His shocked look turned into a thoughtful one. "Nagi, try looking up Abyssinian's files and see if you can find any information on her and then report to me."  
  
Nagi nodded and went to his room. Inside his room he went to his laptop and started typing on his laptop as usual. He tried to look up the files on Abyssinian but he couldn't concentrate. His mind kept wandering back to the red haired girl.  
  
~Well, well, well, it seems that our little bishonen is growing up~  
  
/Stay out of my mind, Schuldig/  
  
~But it's so interesting. You have a crush on the girl~  
  
Nagi put up his mental shield and he could hear a squeak of protest before it died away. He let out a sigh knowing that he won't be able to get his mind away from the girl.  
  
He turned off his laptop and plopped down on the bed. He started thinking. /Why does she have the kind of powers we have? Is is one of us? But she seems so innocent/ He can't imagine her killing anybody. He sighed again. He knew he won't be able to change what he was. He was just a freak like everybody said. He slowly drited to sleep with those thoughts.  
  
Crawford sat in the livingroom in deep thought. /That girl is Abyssinian's sister? She must be stronger than Schuldig if he can't break her mental shield. Is she from Rosenkruez?/ He shivered at the last thought. He knew Rosenkruez was burnt down but he still had memories of that place. He got up from the couch tiredly and went to his room to sleep. Afterall he had to work tomorrow.  
  
*End Chapter 5*  
  
AN: Well, that was the worst chapter I have written and it was so short too. I have no idea what to write. Aarrghh!!! Sorry about that. I promise that the next chapter will be better. I wrote this chapter because I wanted to explain why Schuldig and Nagi were looking for Ranko but I don't think I did the explanation very well and I also want to introduce the Schreient girls. If you want me to rewrite it that's fine but please send me ideas.   
Sorry this chapter is a bit late. Stupid FFNet wasn't working. I was looking forward to some new chapters on the other fanfics too!   
BTW I still need a pre-reader so please if anybody wants to volunteer, send your profile to cshamps@yahoo.com  
Anyway please review! All C&C are welcome. I'm very sad because I didn't get many reviews for the chapter I worked so hard on so please review!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
'Nightwings' - Yes I failed my maths not to mention I got a C in my English exam. I haven't told my parents yet but I'm dreading the day they find out because my report will be coming out soon. Hopefully they'll still allow me to go on the Internet. I'm glad you like the previous chapter. Fanfics is a stress reliever for me so I'll die if I don't have Internet.  
  
'Bright Shadow' - I'm happy that you like the previous chapter. This chapter was all about Schwarz but I think it's pretty bad so sorry about that. I promise the next one will be better.  
  
'Lady Adako and LadyWatery' - I have included the Schreient girls due to the amount of pleading and requests. I hope you like it.  
  
'SheFury, Ranaya, Firaga and FireGoddess' - I finally have the Schreient girls and their relationship with Ranko will be revealed in due time. As for the curse, you will find out very soon. Fashion sense? I think I'll stay with Ranma's fashion sense with a bit more of feminine stuff.  
  
'Cheetah, Jaguar, Tiger, Panther, Ocelot, Lion, Leopard and Lynx' - Wow! A new group of reviewer. I'm so happy. I'm glad you all like my fic and for the answers to your questions, they will be answered in the next few chapters so please be patient. As for the Crashers, I'll give it a bit more thought because I have never heard of them so it will be a bit hard. Heck, I almost know nothing about Schreient but I included them so there might be a chance that Crashers will be in it if there's a lot of requests for them. Thanks for the info on Crashers and enjoy the fic. 


	7. A Trip Down The Memory Lane

Wild Kitten  
  
Disclaimer: "Eep!" *Hide behind Aya* "Aya, save me!" *Aya glares at the incoming lawyers*. "SHI-NE!!!" *Aya shouted while chasing the lawyers*. "Feuh! Thanks, Aya-kun!" *waves at Aya*. "I don't own these characters but I wish I do though."  
  
  
"..." - talking  
/.../ - thought  
~...~ - telepathy  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5: A Trip Down The Memory Lane  
  
Ranko had finally stopped dragging Omi and looked around in confusion. "Ano, where's the kitchen, Omi-kun?"  
  
Omi chuckled a bit and replied, "It's right this way, Ranko-san." He gestured to his left where the kitchen is.  
  
"Please, call me Ranko or Ko-chan," she said. "Ranko-san is too formal and I'm not the one for such formalities."  
  
Omi nodded. They walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What do you have to eat?" Ranko asked while looking at the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sure we could find something in the fridge." He opened the fridge and looked at the contents. "We have some ham, lettuce, mayonnaise and a few tomatoes. I think there's some bread in the cabinet so you could make a sandwich," he suggested.  
  
"That'll be great," she exclaimed happily. She went over to where Omi was and proceeded to take various things out and put them on the table. Omi retrieved the bread and placed it on the table too. Ranko then made a huge sandwhich which she quickly finished in three seconds flat. Omi's jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
"Man, that hit the spot," Ranko sighed contently while patting her stomach.  
  
Suddenly a blur of yellow entered the kitchen. The blur turned out to be a very frightened Yohji. He quickly hid behind Omi. "Omi, help. Don't let him kill me," he whimpered.  
  
"Don't let who kill you, Yohji-kun," Ranko asked curiously before a very angry katana-wielding Aya entered the kitchen. "SHI-NE, KUDOU!"  
  
Yohji eeped and tried to escape but Aya caught him. Fortunately, luck was with Yohji today.  
  
"Nii-chan, what are you doing?"  
  
Aya stopped trying to kill Yohji for a moment and replied, "Don't worry, Ko-chan. I'm not going to kill him." Just hurt him a little, he added silently.  
  
Unfortunately or fortunately for Yohji, Ranko heard the thought and frowned. "Ran-niichan, let him go."  
  
"But-"  
  
She frowned a bit more. "No buts."  
  
Aya relented. "Fine, but only because you asked," he said before letting poor Yohji go.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Yohji repeated over and over again to Ranko while kneeling in front of her.  
  
She giggled. "That's okay, Yohji-kun."  
  
"Hn," Aya grunted. "You still owe us an explanation, Ko-chan."  
  
Her mood darkened considerably. "H-hai. Let's go to the livingroom."  
  
Aya looked at his sister concerned before nodding. They all went back to the livingroom where Ken sat watching soccer on TV. He heard them coming and looked up. "What's up?" he asked noticing the seriousness on their faces.  
  
"Ranko is going to explain some things," Omi supplied.  
  
Ken nodded and turned off the TV. Ranko sat one of the couches and Aya sat next to her. Yohji, Omi and Ken sat on another couch. Ranko took a deep breath before she started.  
  
"As you know, I am Ran's sister. When I was four-"  
  
"Wait a minute, who is Ran?" Yohji interrupted. Ken and Omi nodded.  
  
Ranko looked at them confused. "Ran is my brother, your friend. This Ran," she said patting Aya who was next to her.  
  
"You mean Aya?"  
  
"Who is Aya?" she looked even more confused. She turned to look at her brother for an explanation.  
  
Aya aka Ran sighed. "I am Ran and Aya."  
  
The others stared at him as if he was crazy.  
  
/Smooth one/ Aya mentally chastised himself.  
  
Ranko heard his thoughts. "Nii-chan?"  
  
Aya sighed again. "My real name is Ran but I changed it to Aya."  
  
"But why?" Ranko asked curiously.  
  
He turned to look at her. His eyes showed deep pain. "Because Ran reminds me too much of you," he whispered.  
  
"Oh, nii-chan." Ranko hugged her brother. "I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear. ~I didn't intend to hurt you~ she sent to him.  
  
/It's okay, Ko-chan. I know you didn't./  
  
Yohji, Ken and Omi watched the siblings quietly feeling sympathy for them.  
  
Giving one last squeeze, she let go of her brother and continued her story, "When I was four, my father decided to take me on a training trip. He told me that we'll only be gone for three years. But three years turned into six and six turned into ten." She noticed Aya's quizzical gaze but she kept on going. "I trained hard hoping that if I'm good enough then he would take me home. We travelled from place to place, I learnt the art under different masters in various dojos. It was a lonely life because I didn't have anu companion except my father. In the tenth year, Pops decided to travel to China. We didn't have enough money to buy plane tickets so we swam all the way there."  
  
"What?! You swam all the way to China?" Yohji exclaimed in disbelief. Ken and Omi had similar expressions on their faces. Aya didn't show any expression at all because he knew about their father's so called training.  
  
"Yeah," Ranko replied. "He said, 'A true path to martial arts is fraught with peril'. Anyway, we swam to China. There, we went to a training ground called Jusenkyo." Her thoat tightened up as she recalled that time.  
  
"Jusenkyo?" Omi piped up.  
  
"Yeah, Jusenkyo is a cursed training ground."  
  
"Cursed, what do you mean?" Yohji asked.  
  
Ranko turned to him annoyed. "I would have gotten to that if you didn't keep interrupting."  
  
Yohji flushed. "Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"That's okay. As I was saying, the training ground is cursed. The guide tried to warn us about it but we ignored him. Pops and I leapt to one of the bamboo poles and started sparring. I kicked him and he flew into one of the spring-" she broke off and started sobbing. Aya tried to comfort her while trying to remain calm himself. He had guessed what happened to their father when she didn't come with him because he knew their father wouldn't let her out of his sight.  
  
After calming down a bit she continued, "He didn't resurface. I thought he was trying to get me off guard but after several minutes he was still inside. I looked in and saw his body at the bottom of the spring. The guide informed me that Pops is dead but I wouldn't believe it. I started running and didn't watch where I was going. I slipped and fell into one of the springs."  
  
Aya stiffened at this. "Ko-chan, you mean-"  
  
"-that I am cursed," she finished for him.  
  
The others were shocked and didn't say anything for a few minutes. Ken was the first one to break the silence. "What's your curse?"  
  
"Ken-kun!" Omi exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Ken asked dumbly.  
  
Yohji shook his head at his team mate naïvety.  
  
Ranko giggled at their antics. "That's okay, Omi-kun. I don't mind. Well, Ken-kun, I turned into a..."  
  
*End Chapter 5*  
  
AN: You will probably kill me for doing this but I want it to be a big surprise for the next chapter. The next one won't take too long providing I have enough reviews otherwise I won't post it up until I have enough. Meanwhile, please review!!!!!!!!! 


	8. A Curse Revealed

Wild Kitten  
  
Disclaimer: *Omi cleared his throat* "Ehem, Chibi Shamps doesn't own the characters in this story although she wished she could own Nagi and Omi so she could-" *Omi blushed* "I'm NOT reading that!" *He quickly ran away*  
  
"..." - talking  
/.../ - thought  
~...~ - telepathy  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 6: A Curse Revealed  
  
  
"...a black panther," Ranko finished. She paused to see their reactions.  
  
"PANTHER?!"  
  
Everybody jumped at the loud shout and they stared at Aya who had shouted that out.  
  
Ranko rubbed her ears after hearing her brother's shout full blast. "Yes, nii-chan. I turn into a panther when splashed by cold water and back to normal when splashed with warm or hot water."  
  
"Sorry but I find that hard to believe," Yohji commented. His head was still swirling from her story and this topped it off.  
  
Ranko sighed. She had expected that. She couldn't blame them really, afterall she still have a hard time believing it herself. Oh well, I guess she just have to show them. "I know it is but it's the truth. I'll demonstrate it for you."  
  
Yohji was still in doubt when he suddenly find himself staring at a giant black panther in front of him. He jumped up in surprise and scuttled backwards. "HOLY SHIT!"  
  
Omi, Ken and Aya had taken it a bit calmer. Well, Omi fainted when he saw the panther. Ken turned white and ran behind one of the couches. Aya? He remain expressionless but his eyes had widened in shock.  
  
The panther rubbed against Aya's legs. He looked down and started stroking her silky fur. Ranko purred in pleasure. She stayed in her cursed form for a few more minutes before turning back to her human form but she forgot one little detail.  
  
Yohji started to drool as he saw the panther turned into a very *naked* buxom young girl.  
  
Ranko yelped and hid behind her brother. She quickly put on her clothes while Aya glared at Yohji for staring.  
  
"Gomen." She blushed embarrased beyond belief. Then she noticed Omi still on the floor out cold. She rushed to his side and patted his cheeks gently trying to wake him up. "Omi-kun, wake up."  
  
Omi opened his eyes slowly and saw a red blur. He focused on the blur and blushed when he saw who it was.  
  
"Omi-kun? Daijoubu ka?" she asked concern reflected in her blue-gray eyes. /Hmm, his face is a bit flushed. I hope he's not sick/.  
  
"Daijoubu," he replied still blushing. He hoped that she didn't look closely at his face right now and prayed for some distraction. His prayers were answered.  
  
"That's good. Can you help me with Ken-kun now?" She pointed to where Ken was hiding.  
  
He chuckled a bit and said, "Sure." Ken had never taken surprises very well especially not when a human turned into a big panther.  
  
They both went over to where Ken was and tried to coax him out.  
  
"Ken-kun, come out. I won't hurt you," Ranko assured. It was quite amusing actually. A grown man hiding behind a couch and whimpering.  
  
Whimper, whimper.  
  
"Come on out, Ken-kun. The panther is gone now," Omi said. He tried to hold back his chuckle. Who would have thought a ruthless assassin could be sent to hiding by a young girl. But then he remembered himself fainting and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.   
  
Ken shuffled a bit and poked his head out. "I-it's gone?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ken slowly came out and looked around cautiously before deciding that it was indeed safe.  
  
Omi then remembered something. "Ranko, didn't you say you need cold water to change? There wasn't any water around when you turned into a panther."  
  
The others looked at Ranko curiously except Ken who started backing away when the word 'panther' was mentioned before he was grabbed by Aya and pushed down into a seat roughly. (AN: Poor Ken-ken!)  
  
Ranko sighed before explaining. "My curse is a bit complicated. After Jusenkyo I was not in any condition to travel because...you know. So the guide took me to a nearby Amazon village. It's a village filled with female warriors."  
  
"Female warriors?" Yohji asked imagining a village filled with big and ugly women. A shudder went through his spine.  
  
"Yes. Don't think they're ugly. The village is filled with beautiful women. They run the village and men were nothing more than mere slaves."   
  
Yohji brightened up before paling at the last statement. He made a mental note never go to an Amazon village.  
  
"When I entered the village nobody was friendly because they don't like outsiders. Luckily I was saved by an elder named Cologne before they started a fight. Elder Cologne said I have a strong chi and she offered to teach me on how to harness it in exchange for me to become an Amazon."  
  
"So what did you do?" Omi asked curiously.  
  
"I accepted of course. What else could I do? I just lost Pops and I had no idea how to get back to Japan. I had no intention of swimming back to Japan in my cursed form."  
  
"But that still doesn't explain how you change without water," Aya pointed out.  
  
"I was getting to that. Don't you know patience is a virtue?"  
  
Aya humphed. "Fine."  
  
"Well, after 6 months I finally mastered all the techniques Elder Cologne could teach me. I asked permission from her to get out of the village and travel. In my travel I encountered a group of people who said they could cure Jusenkyo curses. I was really desperate that time so I accepted to be their test subject. Even if I no longer hate the curse, I was still uncomfortable and I really wanted to go back to Japan. What I didn't anticipate is what they did to me." She started shivering at the memory.   
  
"W-what did they do to you, Ranko?" Omi asked hesistantly.  
  
"I-I don't really want to talk about it. Suffice to say that it resulted in me changing without any water and becoming telephatic."  
  
"You're telephatic?" Yohji asked surprised.  
  
~Yep! I am and a strong one at that~  
  
They all jumped except Aya and Ranko, startled by the voice in their minds. They were a bit unnerved by this new revelation especially since they had a bad encounter with another redheaded telepath.  
  
"Are you stronger than Schuldig?" Ken inquired further. Schuldig was a very powerful opponent and he couldn't imagine this small girl was more powerful than him.  
  
"Of course," she replied indigantly. "That German redhead ain't got nothing on me." She grinned. Her mind wondered back when she felt his lips against her and blushed a bit.  
  
The others except Aya chuckled remembering the incident at the fastfood restaurant. Aya narrowed his eyes when he spotted the slight blush on his younger sister's cheeks.  
  
"Well, I'm pooped. Can we continue this discussion tomorrow?" she asked while yawning.  
  
Aya almost hit himself. /She's injured. No wonder she's tired. Aya, you idiot!/ he berated himself.  
  
Ranko giggled when she heard his thoughts. "That's okay, Ran-niichan. I'm not an invalid you know."  
  
"You got shot. The doctor said that you have to stay in bed for two weeks and do nothing strenuous. The wound will take longer to heal otherwise especially after that scuffle with Schuldig."  
  
"But, but," she sputtered. She wanted desperately to argue but she couldn't think of anything to say. Not when her brother was in one of his moods.  
  
"No buts. You're going to stay in bed, young lady." With that he picked her up and carried her princess style to his bedroom.  
  
"Ran-niichan! Put me down now!"  
  
"No. Doctor's orders," he stated calmly.  
  
"I was able to handle Schuldig just fine so don't you dare say I'm not capable of taking care of myself."  
  
"I don't care. You're staying in bed and that's final."  
  
Ranko fumed but stayed silent.  
  
Yohji, Ken and Omi decided to call it a night and went to their respective bedrooms.  
  
*End Chapter 7*  
  
AN: I'm so sorry this took so long! *gets down on hands and knees* I sorta got sidetracked with my other fic and ended up neglecting this one a bit. I hope you're not mad at me! I also had heaps of assignments one after another and I didn't have a chance to relax and write the story. I hope you enjoyed this chap and Ranko's curse is finally revealed but that is not all. She still has one more little secret. Please REVIEW!!! Replies to reviews will be in the next chapter.  
PS: If you want to be notified when this fic is updated, leave your e-mail address in the review or just send me you e-mail address. 


End file.
